Between Cats & Hats
by GrandDiosaSupremaPollitoV2
Summary: Se trata de una serie de drabbles entre Urahara y Yoruichi sobre los momentos que pasan juntos desde que ella decide llegar a su tienda y los problemas cotidianos que el pobre sombrerero tiene que soportar con Yoruichi viviendo en la misma casa que él. CAP 5: -Kisuke…- la morena lo llamó. Kisuke volteó la vista hacia donde estaba ella -¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?
1. Odio Ser Una Mascota

**¡Hola! Este es mi tercer fic de estos dos (enserio, amo esta pareja!) y bueno, consiste en un par de drabbles que cuentan los momentos vividos por Urahara y Yoruichi desde que esta llegó a su tienda, unos más graciosos que otros, pero siempre con sentido del humor (?). Me siento muy orgullosa de esta historia ya que de todos los 14 fics que he escrito, eso incluye los fics de mi otra y olvidada cuenta (?), este es el único fic con el título más decente que he podido crear xDD así que este fic es especial (?) Ok, no, pero me gusta su título e_e En fin, está basado en el capítulo 15 del anime. Lo acabo de ver :D y lo puse muy parecido a la traducción español latino que aparece en la serie así que cualquier diferencia a los subtítulos, ya saben en qué me basé.**

**Bleach no me pertenece, desgraciadamente T_T **

-Sí, sin duda ese es su reiatsu-

Después de haber pasado todo un siglo viajando por el mundo, por fin lo había encontrado. Por más que tratara de esconderlo, _ella_ no lo pasaría por desapercibido, después de todo, él era la que la había metido en todo este lío. Claro, que viajar por el mundo no suena nada mal y siempre le ha gustado la idea de conocer nuevos lugares y aún más si se trata de un _nuevo _mundo para ella. Un nuevo mundo que ha estado viendo desde hace ciento cuatro años. Las diferentes culturas, paisajes y costumbres, todas esas maravillas apreciadas en su nueva forma bastante peculiar y era simplemente increíble, como las vacaciones que siempre había añorado tener. Pero ya era suficiente. Estos dos últimos años se los había pasado en _su_ busca, dos años enteros para por fin encontrarlo en un pequeño pueblito de Japón. Maldecía el día en que _Kisuke Urahara _había aprendido a esconder su reiatsu.

Y ahí estaba, aquel magistral gato posado sobre las pilastras que conformaban aquel transitado puente que unía los caminos de un pueblo separado por la naturaleza con el único fin de volverse a encontrar con el que había sido su amigo desde la infancia. Con una agilidad increíble había saltado aproximadamente unos diez metros para llegar al suelo, aterrizando con una facilidad inimaginable para cualquier gato.

El resto del camino para encontrarse con él fue más fácil y más corto de lo que esperaba. Recorrió las diferentes calles de aquel pueblo, edificios, casas y hasta un hospital bastante grande. Desde que había pisado ese pueblo, tenía la extraña sensación; desde luego podía sentir el poderoso reiatsu de su amigo, a pesar de que estuviera muy bien escondido; le había parecido sentir un par de reiatsus con un nivel elevado sobrepasando al de los humanos normales, pero luego tendría tiempo de saber de qué se trataba. Tenía, no, _necesitaba_ cumplir ese objetivo antes de cualquier otra cosa.

Y de esta forma, el pequeño gato llegó al lugar que escondía aquella fuente de reiatsu tan familiar. Rápidamente subió hasta el árbol más cercano y observó detenidamente el lugar. Una pequeña tienda un poco descuidada la cual a duras penas se podía notar que estaba pintada de ver debido a que el tiempo la ha ido deteriorando con el pasar de los años. Se podía ver claramente un cartel que ponía "Tienda de Urahara". El felino animal sonrió para sus adentros, definitivamente ese _idiota_ vivía ahí. También se pudo percatar de dos pequeños niños de unos diez años "trabajando" frente a la puerta de ese lugar.

-¿Acaso no sabes que eso es abuso infantil?- se preguntó en un murmullo una vez que bajó de esa rama y se situó frente a esas dos pequeñas criaturas.

-¡HAHAHA!- uno de los niños estaba correteando por todos lados mientras aparentaba jugar beisbol con una escoba.

-J-Jinta, basta, tienes que ayudarme a barrer- la otra niña de falda rosa le reclamó, aunque debido a su voz casi que ni se notó.

-¡No!- dijo el niño adquiriendo la posición que los bateadores utilizan para golpear a la pelota -¡Deja de fastidiar! ¡Los niños no hacemos eso!- exclamó mientras utilizaba su escoba para batear una pelota invisible -¡Jinta batea y anota un Home Run! ¡Sí!-

El gato suspiró, parecían niños normales. No tenían pinta de ser algún tipo de experimento de Kisuke o una especie de Hollow modificado, o algo así. Se sacudió la cabeza, no estaba ahí para perder el tiempo observando un par de niños aparentemente comunes. Sin tener la necesidad de decir alguna palabra, el pequeño gato se acercó unos pasos a dónde estaba la niña y elevó su reiatsu para ser notada.

-eso es…- Urahara estaba sentado dentro de la tienda hablando tranquilamente con su amigo Tessai hasta que sintió ese reiatsu poderoso y a la vez muy familiar y lo desconcentró de todo lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó su compañero sin darle importancia. Después de que Ichigo y sus amigos habían alcanzado ese poder espiritual, no valía la pena alarmarse por una cosa así.

-Y-Yoruichi-san…- exclamó sin salir de su sorpresa. Tessai lo miró por unos segundos.

-¿Está seguro? eso mismo dijo hace sesenta años y al final fue un shinigami cualquiera-

-no…- lo interrumpió esta vez con seriedad –es ella, estoy…-

La puerta se abrió repentinamente impidiendo continuar la conversación de estos dos.

-disculpe Urahara-san, Tessai-san…- Ururu había aparecido frente a ellos con su típica mirada de timidez, aunque esa vez estaba mezclada con un poco de preocupación mientras con la mano señalaba al exterior de la tienda –un gato-

La mirada de Urahara se iluminó, no podía ser nadie más que ella y esta vez estaba más que seguro de que no se podía equivocar. Curiosamente esa misma mañana, se levantó con una especie de raro presentimiento, un presentimiento que ni él mismo podía explicar.

-¿Enserio?- le dedicó una mirada a Tessai para demostrarle que estaba en lo cierto y se puso de pie para acomodarse los zapatos –vamos a ver de quien se trata-

Rápidamente caminó hasta la entrada para encontrarse con _ella._ Una sensación única le recorrió todo el cuerpo, era una extraña mezcla entre alegría, nostalgia, emoción y muchos sentimientos más que ni él era capaz de describir.

-¡AHAH! ¡SÍ! ¡ES YORUICHI-SAN!- una enorme sonrisa, de esas que no había tenido hace cien años, se plasmó en su rostro y fue corriendo hacia dónde estaba el susodicho animal.

-mierda…- murmuró el pequeño animal sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

-¡Volviste!- hizo una especie de ademán como si le fuera a dar un abrazo.

-mierda…- el pelaje de Yoruichi se erizó al ver la emoción con la que su mejor amigo iba corriendo hacia ella. Este dio un salto y se agachó para recogerla del suelo y la alzó bruscamente.

-¡Vamos! ¡Arriba! ¡Déjame verte!- la sacudió con demasiada, según Yoruichi, brusquedad -¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡Vamos, arriba!- y la sacudió por segunda vez.

Al felino animal le había salido una pequeña vena en la cabeza, comprendía la emoción de su amigo, pero no tenía que tratarla como si fuera su mascota. Esta escuchó ciertos murmullos de parte de Tessai y los demás niños, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Tenía el estómago revuelto después de tantas sacudidas.

-eres un alborotador peludo, sí eso eres ¿Quién es tu papi?-

Hasta ahí. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para la paciencia de Yoruichi Shihouin, bueno, la verdad es que Yoruichi nunca fue una persona con mucha paciencia. El pequeño gato sacó las garras y aruñó todo el rostro de Kisuke.

-¡AAAAAHHH!- gritó el pobre comerciante y rápidamente soltó a Yoruichi para tocarse la cara.

-¡Sabes bien cuanto odio que me traten como una mascota!-

-l-lo siento Yoruichi san-

-¡Ese gato habló!- Jinta fue el primero de los dos niños en gritar. Había visto cientos de cosas raras el tiempo que estuvo trabajando con Urahara, pero jamás supo sobre animales parlantes.

-¿Y qué esperabas niño tonto?- le dijo el molesto animal.

-¡P-P-P-Pero!-

-bienvenida de vuelta Yoruichi-dono- Tessai le hizo una pequeña reverencia al animal ignorando al asustado niño y a su herido jefe.

-es un placer verte de nuevo Tessai-san- a diferencia del que había usado con los otros dos dos, su tono de voz sonó bastante amable.

-déjeme prepararle su habitación-

-¿Su habitación? ¿Para un simple gato…? ¡AAUU! ¡ESO DOLIÓ!- Tessai había golpeado al niño antes de que saliera con otra impertinencia y lo jaló por la camisa -¡Hey! ¡A dónde me llevas!-

-Ururu-san acompáñame también- la tímida niña obedeció dejando su escoba tirada en el suelo.

-pero que niño tan maleducado…- murmuró la gata para después echarle una mirada a su adolorido amigo que por cierto se estaba revolcando del dolor en el suelo–te lo tienes merecido-

-lo sé, pero…- se detuvo por unos instantes y miró a Yoruichi con un aire de nostalgia –te he extrañado demasiado-

Esta se sorprendió un poco, jamás pensó que él le diría eso; agradeció profundamente haber estado en su forma gatuna en esos momentos o si no se le hubiera notado el diminuto sonrojo que invadió sus mejillas.

-el sentimiento es recíproco, Kisuke- y de esta forma entró a la pequeña y destartalada tienda sin tan siquiera mirar a su amigo.

Urahara le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que eran solo para _ella_, pero rápidamente la punzada de dolor le recordó las heridas que tenía en la cara y volvió a revolcarse del dolor.

**Y fin! El primer capítulo terminado, espero que les haya gustado. No tenía mucho romance, porque bueno, estamos comenzando, todavía no he puesto a sufrir a Urahara y a los demás personajes y todo eso :'D Se les gradecería que dejaran reviews :D**


	2. ¿Estoy Gorda?

Era un día normal para Yoruichi Shihouin, apenas había pasado una semana después desde que decidió ayudar a Ichigo en su misión para rescatar a Rukia; fue un trabajo exhausto, pero principalmente lo fue por haber estado fuera de condiciones, así que con la excusa de recuperar energías, ya que solo quería comer, le dijo a su amigo de la infancia que le consiguiera ocho platos de arroz con curry, sí, ese día tenía antojo de comida hindú. Así se la pasó toda la semana; dormía hasta las doce, se levantaba a devorar cinco platos en el desayuno, se volvía a acostar hasta que le volvía a dar hambre y nuevamente se tragaba cinco platos más de la comida que se le antojara (Kisuke hacía todo lo posible para cumplirle todos sus caprichos, no quería tenerla de mal humor) para después pasar un rato conversando con Urahara o perdiendo el tiempo en cualquier cosa inútil, como ver la televisión para luego "cenar" a las diez de la noche y volverse a acostar. Oh sí, como adoraba esa vida sedentaria.

Hasta que ese día llegó.

-mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡MIERDA!-

No habían pasado ni quince minutos después de que se despertó, cuando de pronto se escucharon los gritos de la mujer por toda la "casa", alarmando a todos los habitantes de la tienda, en especial a Kisuke que fue casi que corriendo hacia la habitación de Yoruichi para comprobar si se encontraba bien.

-¡Yoruichi-san! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- preguntó el ex shinigami bastante alarmado inmediatamente después de abrir la puerta de golpe -¿¡Te encuentras bi…?! ¡GYAA! ¡Estás desnuda!- el rostro de Kisuke enrojeció peligrosamente al ver a su amiga sin ni una sola prenda que cubriera su cuerpo.

Por otro lado, Yoruichi se había estado mirando en un espejo de cuerpo completo con una cara de preocupación y terror; tenía las manos presionadas sobre su vientre mientras se veía los muslos. La situación era tan grave que ni siquiera aprovechó la oportunidad para burlarse de Kisuke por su delatador sonrojo. Yoruichi Shihouin había engordado.

-Kisuke…- exclamó con desgano sin dejar de ver su abdomen en el espejo.

-¿S-Sucede a-algo Yoruichi-san?- este le preguntó utilizando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para mirar hacia otro lado.

-¿Estoy… gorda?- la cara de terror de Yoruichi aumentó cuando pronunció la palabra prohibida para muchas mujeres.

-¿Eh?- Kisuke se sorprendió tanto con esa pregunta tan poco propia de ella que no pudo evitar virarse, pero una vez que recordó que estaba desnuda, este se volteó nuevamente.

-¿¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?! ¡Soy una descuidada! ¡Me dejé llevar por la comida! ¡Y ni siquiera hice ni un poco de ejercicio! ¡Maldita sea!- la morena había empezado a reclamarse a sí misma sin despegar la vista de aquel endemoniado, según ella, espejo.

-cálmate Yoruichi-san, no es para tanto- el ex shinigami le dijo con un tono tranquilizador.

-¿¡CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO SI NI SIQUIERA ME ESTÁS VIENDO?!- Kisuke palideció, no se lo había dicho concretamente, pero ya sabía que la tenía que ver, o si no le costaría la vida, aunque una hemorragia nasal también lo pondría en peligro -¿Y bien?- le preguntó la mujer impaciente.

El hombre rubio recorrió el cuerpo de la morena con los ojos, una y otra y otra y otra vez, algo tenía esa mujer que no permitía que este despegara sus ojos de su MUY pero MUY bien formado cuerpo; pero para no parecer tan obvio, decidió tapar su rostro con su abanico, aunque eso no iba a evitar a estar propenso a que le diera una hemorragia nasal.

-¡Estoy esperando tu respuesta!- por suerte, la voz de Yoruichi lo sacó de su transe antes de que se desmayara por abundante sangrado e hizo que mirara directamente a sus ojos para no caer en la tentación por segunda vez en el día.

-e-estás bien- fue lo único que pudo articular, aunque a su amiga no le agradó mucho esa respuesta tan simple.

-eres un inútil- murmuró para luego seguir observando su cuerpo en el espejo –de seguro en un par de años más me saldrán mis primeras arrugas y… y… ¡No! ¡No puedo ni pensarlo!-

A pesar de la vergüenza que el rubio sentía, no pudo evitar reírse ante los comentarios que su amiga hacía y caminó hacia ella evitando a toda costa mirar su cuerpo.

-Yoruichi-san…- este la tomó por los hombros para lograr tener su atención y quedaron frente a frente –pasaron cien años desde que te fuiste y lo único que cambió en ti fue el largo del cabello, y puedo asegurar que aunque pasen cien años más, seguirás igual de hermosa- Yoruichi se sorprendió un poco ante la afirmación de su amigo –no has engordado, por lo menos desde mi punto de vista, y si lo has hecho, no toda la culpa es tuya porque también es mi culpa por querer hacerte feliz cumpliendo tus caprichos- esto último lo dijo con una torpe sonrisa –y si hubieras engordado de verdad, aún así seguirías siendo muy linda- Kisuke pudo notar un diminuto rubor en el rostro de Yoruichi, pero prefirió pensar que era su imaginación, no quería hacerse ilusiones.

Se habían quedado frente a frente por casi dos minutos sin saber qué decir, solo se estaban mirando a los ojos. Hasta que Yoruichi cerró los ojos para luego romper el silencio.

-has cambiado mucho en todo un siglo…- esta abrió los ojos para mirar a su amigo con una sonrisa muy típica de ella –por lo menos el cambio ha sido para bien- tomó su rostro con las dos manos y se fue acercando poco a poco haciéndole recordar a Kisuke que Yoruichi todavía seguía desnuda, y no solo eso, la proximidad que tenían sus cuerpos hacían que aquella situación se volviera insoportable. La morena le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla como muestra de agradecimiento… Ese fue el golpe de gracia para Kisuke Urahara.

De pronto un Kisuke Urahara se encontró inconsciente en el piso rodeado por abundante sangre.

**Fin~ :D**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Yo sé que querían beso ¡Pero no! Todavía falta un poco :'D … Emmm… espero que les haya gustado, ha sido un poco corto, pero es un One-Shot ¿Qué esperaban? ¬¬ desde hace tiempo quería escribir este capítulo, pero como entré a la escuela ya no tengo tiempo (?) pero bueeeno, aquí está después de tanto tiempo!:'D (Ok, he dicho muchas veces tiempo pero así suena bonito (¿?)**


	3. ¿Eso?

**Holaaaaa~… ¡Antes de que me maten por la demora, permítanme dar mis poca creíbles excusas! Emmm… Ahorita mismo no se me ocurre ninguna DDDD: … ¡Pero sí se que estaba ocupada! ._. Como sea, aquí está el tercer capítulo de ese fic xD**

**Bleach no me pertenece **

Era un domingo por la mañana bastante normal, como costumbre, Kisuke había salido a dar un paseo matutino para relajar su mente de los acontecimientos y problemas que sucedieron en la semana, problemas que habían aumentado desde que Yoruichi llegó a su tienda. Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la mañana, la hora perfecta para salir a caminar ya que no había muchas personas que lo interrumpieran de sus pensamientos; bueno, ese día, tuvo la "dicha" de encontrarse con su viejo amigo Issin. Los dos al verse, se detuvieron en la acera para aprovechar y conversar un rato. Pero hubo un tema de la conversación que sobresalió entre todos los hablados.

-supe que Yoruichi-san se está quedando en tu casa- Issin miró el rostro de su amigo, su expresión de tranquilidad no había cambiado, pero se podía ver un brillo especial en sus ojos al escuchar _su_ nombre.

-ah, sí… Ya lleva casi un mes, aunque se ha adaptado bastante bien- una sonrisa involuntaria se había reflejado en el rubio, cosa que Issin no pasó por desapercibida, pero prefirió mantenerse callado ya que era muy temprano para molestarlo. Este se quedó pensativo un rato y luego añadió.

-debe ser difícil para ti tener a una mujer en casa- Urahara lo miró algo confundido –ya sabes, como solo vivías con Tessai-san y los otros niños, una mujer debe ser algo nuevo para ti- trató de aclarar el ex shinigami, aunque por el rostro de Urahara, se notaba claramente que no había entendido a lo que se refería.

-pues, si lo dices de esa forma, no hay mucha diferencia; claro, tiene la mala costumbre de pasearse desnuda por la casa, pero después de eso, es como tener a otra Ururu en casa… _"solo que con una excelente figura"- _

-¿Es enserio?- Issin lo miró algo sorprendido -¿No has tenido problema con… _eso_?-

-¿_Eso?_-

-sí, _eso_… Ya sabes, lo que les pasa cada mes…-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Issin se golpeó la cara al ver la lentitud de su amigo al captar cosas como esas.

-¡Olvídalo!-

Después de una larga charla con Issin, Urahara regresó a su tienda y se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar a Yoruichi despierta, esta estaba recostada en la puerta como si estuviera esperando a alguien… ¿Será que lo estaba esperando a él? Los ojos del ex shinigami se iluminaron al momento en que este pensamiento cruzó su mente.

-¡Yoruichi-san!- dijo sorprendido -¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?- la morena le dedicó una de sus miradas asesinas mas letales.

-No te estoy esperando así que no te emociones- los ánimos de Urahara descendieron considerablemente. Se le podía notar más molesta de lo normal.

-¿Saliste a tomar un aire matutino?- este le dijo tratando de olvidar su comentario tan cortante, pero la actitud de Yoruichi empeoró.

-No es tu problema…- Urahara se le quedó mirando sorprendido ¿Desde cuándo Yoruichi lo trataba de esa manera? -¡Deja de quedarte mirando como estúpido y vete de…!- pero antes de que terminara la frase, se pudo ver la figura de Tessai caminando lo más rápido posible con un cartucho en la mano.

-¡Yoruichi-dono! ¡Aquí está lo que me pidió!- Se le veía un poco sonrojado. Yoruichi solo hizo una reverencia como muestra de agradecimiento y desapareció con su shumpo.

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué era eso?- el pobre de Urahara se veía sumamente desconcertado ante el comportamiento tan extraño por parte de los dos. El rubor de Tessai aumentó y se acomodó las gafas.

-No quiero hablar de eso Urahara-dono- y también se fue dejando al ex shinigami con una gran confusión.

Ya habían pasado varias horas después de que sucedió ese extraño incidente, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero había algo que inquietaba a Urahara. Desde que Yoruichi regresó a su habitación se habían escuchado varios quejidos de dolor y unos cuantos golpes al suelo y pared; al principio el tendero no había querido entrar ya que sabía que Yoruichi odiaba que entraran a su cuarto sin previo aviso, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y el ruido no cesaba.

_-"¿Debo entrar?"-_ Urahara se cuestionó al estar frente a la puerta de esta _–"¿Y qué masa si se enoja aun más conmigo?... Pero puede que le pase algo… ¡¿Y si está herida?! ¿¡Y si lo que Tessai-san llevaba eran vendas?! ¿¡Y si la atacó un Hollow mientras dormía?!"…-_ Los nervios del pobre hombre aumentaron –"_pero si no le pasa nada… De seguro me matará… ¡Ya se! ¡Le diré que ya es hora de almorzar!"-_

-Yoruichi-san… El almuerzo está listo y se te va a…- el ex shinigami abrió la puerta y se encontró con su amiga acostada en el suelo, lejos de su futón, abrazándose las rodillas con fuerza -¿¡Yoruichi-san?! ¿¡Te sucede algo!?- este fue corriendo hacia ella con una sensación de pánico al ver que sus pensamientos se hacían realidad.

-¡Largo de aquí!- Yoruichi trató de gritarle con toda la seriedad posible, pero sus ojos se aguaron haciéndola parecer vulnerable.

-T-Tus ojos… ¿¡Estás herida?!-

Yoruichi se quedó en seco… ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan estúpido?... Pero debido a que el dolor era muy fuerte no le pudo gritar otra grosería.

-¡ALÉJATE!- ella era de poca paciencia, pero en días como esos estaba diez veces peor que lo normal. Se apretó más las rodillas y se volteó para que Kisuke no la viera a punto de llorar.

-¡Debe ser muy grave! ¡Déjame tra…!-

-Kisuke…-con todas sus fuerzas, la morena se sentó quedando en frente de su amigo y lo miró fijamente –NO estoy herida, NADIE me ha golpeado, NADA me pasa así que por favor ¡SAL DE AQUÍ Y DÉJAME EN…!- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que sintió que su dolor iba en aumento y terminó nuevamente tirada en el suelo con la misma posición anterior.

-pero…- y antes de que dijera algo, Yoruichi le lazó otra de sus mortales miradas y logró hacer que su amigo se fuera.

Kisuke salió de la habitación apresuradamente antes de que la morena aplicara su shunko con él, pero sin evitar darle una última mirada de preocupación antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué le pasará?- murmuró.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde y Yoruichi todavía no salía de su habitación, pero Urahara no quería arriesgarse a ser atacado verbalmente, y probablemente, físicamente así que decidió quedarse callado y esperar a que su amiga saliera.

Las labores hogareñas siempre se turnaban entre Urahara, Tessai, Jinta y Ururu, y no era sorpresa que Yoruichi no hiciera absolutamente nada. Esta vez, el pobre y maltratado tendero le tocaba lavar la pila de platos que se había acumulado durante una semana y después de la "charla" que tuvo con Yoruichi, no tenía ánimos para hacerlo.

Suspiró desalentado y fue caminando lentamente hacia el lava platos cuando de pronto sintió que unos finos brazos rodearon su cintura. Este se heló al sentir _su_ aroma.

-Kisuke…- Yoruichi apoyó su rostro con la espalda de este, haciéndolo sentir aún más incómodo de lo que estaba –me siento mal…- se quejó con una especie de murmuro. Parecía una niña, pensó Urahara.

-¿Q-Qué tienes?- pero no hubo respuesta, en cambio, Yoruichi lo abrazó con más fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarse de él jamás.

Y así se quedaron por unos minutos. Kisuke tenía la mente en blanco, sabía que se estaba comportando como un idiota, pero qué podía hacer si ella era la única que hacía que toda su inteligencia y astucia innata desapareciera con solo un roce de su piel. Si seguía así iba a enloquecer… Y sí así se ponía cuando esta lo abrazaba… ¿Cómo sería besarla?... Kisuke se sacudió la cabeza ¿En qué estaba pensando?, ella es su amiga y ya. Y antes de que terminara imaginándose otras "locuras", decidió darle fin a ese hermoso momento.

-Y-Yoruichi-san…- consiguió decir después de un rato –T-Tengo que empezar a f-fregar…- y de pronto sintió que los puños de la morena se apretaron. Mala señal.

-¿Fregar?...- dijo cínicamente mientras se despegaba de él -¿Ahora tu excusa es que quieres fregar?-

-¿Eh?- si antes se había confundido con el extraño comportamiento de Yoruichi, ahora estaba mucho peor.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?!- la morena lo empujó y se fue considerablemente enojada.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa?!-

Una pequeña vena se reflejó en la cabeza de Yoruichi seguido por un aura negra a su alrededor. Se dio la vuelta para verlo con la misma cínica sonrisa de hace unos segundos.

-nada, Kisuke, no es NADA- esta hizo un énfasis en la última palabra y se dispuso a marcharse nuevamente.

-pero Yoruichi-san…- Urahara trató de tomarla por el brazo.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!-

-¡Pero ni siquiera te estoy tocando!- (N.A: ese es un clásico xDD).

Yoruichi soltó un gruñido, haciéndolo entender que ya había llegado a su punto máximo de estrés y que si no tenía cuidado lo mataría. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Haciendo uso de su título como "Diosa de la Velocidad", Yoruichi golpeó la cara del ex shinigami lo más veloz y fuerte que pudo y se largó a su habitación.

Urahara despertó. Después del golpe de Yoruichi, este había quedado inconsciente por unas horas. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que había quedado debajo de una mesa con la nariz rota.

Al tratar de salir, sin querer se golpeó la cabeza con el mueble haciéndolo estremecer. Un conocido objeto cayó en sus manos.

El ex shinigami amplió sus ojos. Era el mismo cartucho que Tessai le había llevado a Yoruichi aquella mañana. Sin dudarlo dos veces, abrió la bolsa y se encontró con una ¿Sorpresa?... Dentro de esta había un empaque rosado que decía claramente _"Toallas sanitarias NoSeMeOcurreUnNombre… Porque todas merecemos estar seguras"._

-¡A _eso_ era lo que refería Issin!- Urahara exclamó alegre al haber entendió después de un buen rato, luego se quedó analizando los acontecimientos de ese día y se golpeó la cara –soy un estúpido-

**¡Y aquí señores, está el tercer capítulo! Seeeh, yo sé que les gustó mi slogan (?)… Siempre me ha parecido gracioso este tema, y eso que yo también soy niña xD, y como no se me ocurría otra idea para continuar este fic, usé mi último recurso :'D. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que algunas se hayan sentido identificadas (?)… Ok no… Emmm, como ya ven, la actualización es suuuuper lenta, pero es porque me faltan ideas, así que si alguna linda y hermosa persona (?) quiere contribuir con una actualización más rápida, se aceptan toda clase de ideas :3**

**Recuerden… Por cada review que no deja, a Yoruichi versión gato le sale una pulga (?)**

**Se despide:**

**GranDiosaSupremaPollitoV2**


	4. Cuidando de un Kisuke enfermo

**HOLAAAA! No, no he muerto e_e… Perdón por la SÚPER demora que tuve en actualizar el fic, no tengo ganas de inventar excusas así que seré sincera con ustedes… Tenía una pereza horrible de escribir, hasta me dio flojera pensar un tema para este capítulo :B … Si me quieren matar no los culpo, pero si lo hacen ni crean que mi fantasma va a seguir actualizando, así que ustedes deciden, Ok no ._. En fin, para compensarlos hice este capítulo súper largo (eso creo yo) y traté de ponerlo algo más romántico, peeero creo que en eso si fallé xD**

**Yo no hice Bleach ni tampoco sus personajes, los hizo el señor Tite Kubo y solo escribo esto para que no me demanden por derechos de autor. **

-¡Espera, espera Kurosaki-san! ¡Te ofrezco un rastreador de almas con reproductor MP3 incorporado!

-Ya te dije que no ¬¬#-

Era un viernes como cualquier otro, Ichigo se había cruzado con Urahara por "mera casualidad" justo después que salió del colegio junto a Rukia y mágicamente terminaron en la tienda de Urahara hablando sobre artículos negociables, cosa que ninguno de los dos quería comprar debido a las traumáticas experiencias por las que habían pasado. Para su mala suerte, el tendero era una persona DEMASIADO insistente en asuntos comerciables lo que hizo que se quedaran 2 horas escuchando sus extrañas ofertas y aparatos.

-¡DÉJANOS EN PAZ! ¡NO VAMOS A CAER EN TUS SUCIOS TRUCOS!- Ichigo le grito exasperado al ver que Urahara traía una caja de YoNoSéDónde con MÁS y MÁS artículos.

-¡Imagínate rastrear un Hollow con tus canciones favoritas! ¡Sería como la música de fondo de tus aventuras y ser shinigami sería una tarea más relajante!-

_-"¡AUXILIO!"-_ gritaron en sus pensamientos los dos jóvenes al ver que no se iban a ir de ahí NUNCA.

-¿Y tú Kuchiki-san? Escuché que pronto se acerca el cumpleaños de tu hermano, de seguro esto sería un excelente regalo para el-

-n-no creo que él sea de ese tipo de personas…- exclamó Rukia con una gotita en la sien.

-Te hemos escuchado por 2 HORAS- el pelinaranja le mostro los dos dedos para hacer énfasis en la palabra -¡¿CÓMO NO PUEDES ENTENDER QUE NO TE VAMOS A COMPRAR NADA?!-

-no quería decirlo pero…- el rostro de Urahara se mostro sombrío al pronunciar esa última frase -… Mi tienda está quedando en quiebra y a este paso mis experimentos ya no le podrán servir de ayuda a la Sociedad de Almas-

-¿Es enserio?- Rukia pregunto sorprendida ante su confesión.

-¿¡CÓMO LE PUEDES CREER A ESTE IMPOSTOR!? ¡DE SEGURO ES OTRO DE SUS TRUCOS PARA QUE LE COMPREMOS ALGUNO DE SUS INVENTOS RAROS!-

-¡Esta vez no miento!- dijo Urahara con lagrimitas falsas en los ojos -¡Ya no tenemos presupuesto!-

-¡A ver!- Ichigo lo señaló con el dedo índice –si es cierto que no tienes presupuesto ¿¡os puedes explicar en qué te lo gastaste?!-

-son razones ajenas a su voluntad- Urahara miró a otro lado con el rostro ensombrecido por segunda vez en el día.

-¡Eres uunnn…!-

-Estoy en casa- la puerta se abrió abruptamente. Una esbelta silueta de piel oscura entró a la tienda con un aire de grandeza digno de la líder de los verdaderos nobles.

-¡Yoruichi-san! Te estuve esperando toda la tarde ¿Dónde te habías metido?-

-No es de tu incumbencia- la mujer le respondió cortante –mañana voy a salir con Matsumoto-san y las demás al centro comercial, necesito dinero-

-ah… s-sí- Urahara murmuró después de un largo suspiro. ¿Qué se le puede hacer con esta mujer? Quererla nada más -¿Cuánto necesitas?-

-Ni creas que pretendo ir a comprar a almacenes baratos-

Otro suspiro más largo por parte de Urahara.

-Mi billetera está en la cama, ten cuidado de…-

-sí, sí, como digas- y se fue sin terminar de escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio en la sala por parte de los presentes. Urahara se encontraba con una nube oscura sobre sí mismo al ver qu iba a quedar en quiebra si seguía así. Por otro lado, Ichigo y Rukia entendieron a lo que se refería su anfitrión al decir "Problemas económicos".

-¿Urahara-san te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Ichigo rompió el incomodo ambiente que había en la sala.

-¿Huh?-

-Siempre veo que a cada rato le cumples todos sus caprichos, soportas todas sus bromas y nunca te agradece… ¿No crees que es un poco injusto para ti?-

-¡Ichigo!- Rukia le dio un manotazo en la espalda -¡No seas tan impertinente!

-no te preocupes Kuchiki-san, no es algo que me moleste- su típica actitud pasiva y calmada regresó a él. Aunque los dos jóvenes se miraron uno a otro con una gota en la sien -¡Entonces! ¿¡Cuántos rastreadores con MP3 van a llevar?! :D –

-¡DÉJANOS EN PAZ!-

**Viernes 10:35am **

Yoruichi se levantó de su futón con la misma pereza que lleva todos los días, miro su reloj de pared y se sorprendió al ver que era tan "temprano".

-Pero que hambre tengo- dijo una vez que su estomago gruñó como un tigre –espero que Kisuke haya comprado algo bueno para comer-

La morena salió de la habitación despeina y con su pijama mal puesto, no le importaba verse desarreglada, al fin y al cabo, ellos eran como su familia.

Una vez fuera, Yoruichi se extrañó de no encontrar a nadie en la casa. No se escuchaban los gritos de Ururu y Jinta, ni Tessai cocinando o arreglando algún desperfecto de la tienda, ni Kisuke… Un minuto ¿Dónde está Kisuke? Por lo general el siempre la recibe todas las mañanas o si se tiene que ir temprano le deja una nota pegada en su puerta… Pero esta vez no había nada. ¡Pero qué desconsiderado al no avisarle!

"_Siempre veo que a cada rato le cumples todos sus caprichos, soportas todas sus bromas y nunca te agradece… ¿No crees que es un poco injusto para ti?"_

Sin querer la noche anterior había escuchado a Ichigo decir esas palabras y como resultado, Yoruichi no pudo dormir bien con esos pensamientos rodando por su cabeza ¿Qué se cree ese niño? ¡Ni siquiera la conoce bien! Estaba consciente de que a veces podía ser bastante grosera, pero es su forma de ser, nadie puede arrebatársela así por así. También sabía que era una persona MUY caprichosa, pero ella no tiene la culpa de haber sido criada con todo los privilegios que ella quisiera al ser la líder del clan Shihouin. ¿Y como que nunca le agradecía? ¡De nada sirve dar las gracias con palabras! Es mejor actuar que hablar… Aunque últimamente no había hecho nada por él, ¡Pero eso no va al tema!

Suspiró y se recostó a la pared.

-el problema no es que me haya dicho todos mis defectos… El problema es que Kisuke se quedó callado como si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que Ichigo dijo- se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego se volvió a animar -¡No dejaré que las palabras de un niño me afecten! Me bañaré, me cambiaré y haré como si nada hubiera pasado-

Justo cuando se dispuso a volver a su habitación pudo escuchar unos estornudos provenientes del cuarto de Kisuke y de una vez cambió su rumbo hacia dónde se encontraba este.

-¿Kisuke?- lo llamo mientras abría la puerta con cuidado.

Yoruichi se llevo una extraña sorpresa. Urahara por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontraba en la cama con los ojos rojos y la cara llegando a verde, parecía una especie de zombi recién salido de su tumba.

-Ah… Yoruichi-san- tosió varias veces –había olvidado por completo tu desayuno, déjame…- el ex shinigami trató de levantarse de la cama pero Yoruichi lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué haces ahí tirado?- preguntó sin rodeos. Urahara solo la miro con una torpe sonrisa mientras se sentaba en su futón.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no saliera a probar mi experimento bajo la lluvia?- esta asintió con una idea de lo que iba a decir –tenía tanta curiosidad ese día que esperé a que te durmieras y lo hice… Y aquí están los resultados- esto último lo dijo con una torpe risa.

-eres un idiota- le dijo sin importar haberlo ofendido. Luego suspiró al ver que nuevamente se intentaba levantar –no te preocupes por el desayuno, sé valerme por mi cuenta- esta se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir –recuerda que a las doce me voy con Matsumoto al centro comercial, así que hoy quedas solo-

-lo supuse- exclamó con una torpe sonrisa mientras veía a su mejor amiga salir de esa habitación, como si no le importara nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Pasaron unos treinta minutos en el transcurso en el que Yoruichi se había preparado y comido su desayuno. No había sido la gran cosa ya que sus habilidades culinarias no eran muy buenas (un desastre total), pero después de que se lo pudiera comer y le llenara el estómago, eso bastaba (cinco emparedados de queso y jamón).

-Ahora si- dijo después de darle el último trago a su vaso de leche –es hora de alistarse-

Yoruichi salió del baño ya vestida, llevaba una blusa de tiras blancas con un pantalón jeans negro. Algo sencillo. No le agradaba complicarse la vida buscando cosas exageradas, según ella, para ir solo al centro comercial, su frase era _"en el centro comercial se compra ropa que se va a lucir, no a la viceversa"_.

Miró su reloj de pared y observó que todavía quedaba una hora así que decidió ir a ver televisión para matar algo de tiempo.

-_"creo que debería ir a ver como sigue Kisuke por cualquier cosa"-_

Dicho esto, la mujer fue nuevamente a la habitación del ex shinigami. Estaba con la misma cara de muerto, pero esta vez estaba dormido. Yoruichi se acercó a donde estaba él y se le quedó mirando con una diminuta sonrisa, a excepción de la barba, Kisuke seguía pareciendo el mismo niño que había sido su amigo desde hace cientos de años atrás. No pudo evitar agacharse y acariciarle el cabello como lo hacía antes.

-¡Estás que ardes!- exclamó la morena al sentir la temperatura de su amigo, pero al ver que este no se despertaba lo empezó a mover con brusquedad, pero nada, seguía noqueado –Kisukeeee… ¿Te moriste?- no conseguía respuesta alguna –qué clase de medicina extraña te habrás tomado para quedar así e_e- y a los pocos segundos obtuvo sus respuesta.

Frente a ella había una caja de pastillas. Esta la tomo y empezó a leer lo escrito en letras pequeñas:

"_Alivia la gripe, la fiebre y el dolor de cabeza. Una pastilla para niños de 3 a 12 años y dos pastillas para los adultos de 13 años en adelante. Efectos secundarios: somnolencia, pérdida de cordura y falta de apetito. Si los síntomas persisten consulte a su médico"_

Yoruichi se fijó la cantidad de pastillas que había consumido… ¡¿CUATRO?! Exclamó en su mente. Si no fuera porque es un shinigami ya estaría muerto por sobredosis ¿Tan mal se debe sentir como para tomar el doble? Nuevamente le tocó la frente con delicadeza y suspiró.

-lo peor de todo es que la medicina no te está funcionando- esta se levantó y busco entre sus cajones un termómetro, si lo iba a dejar solo no se iba a ir con la preocupación de qué temperatura tenía.

Le abrió la boca con cuidado, no sin antes percatarse de sus labios… ¡No es el momento para eso! Se dijo a sí misma al caer en cuenta de que sus pensamientos e imaginación empezaron a volar DEMASIADO rápido. Una vez que acomodó el termómetro en su boca, esta esperó por unos cinco minutos que se le parecieron eternos ya que no tenía nada con qué distraerse.

Pasado ya el tiempo Yoruichi sacó el termómetro y se sorprendió al ver que su temperatura corporal era de 42 grados.

-Si no es por mí, ni te das cuenta de que te estás incendiando por dentro- miró al reloj, todavía faltaban unos cuarentaicinco minutos; tiempos suficiente como para por lo menos bajarle la temperatura y poder irse sin cargo de consciencia.

Yoruichi calentó agua en una olla, mientras el agua se calentaba, esta buscó una toalla pequeña y se fijó si encontraba una medicina más funcional que la cosa que Kisuke se había tragado. Al rato que el agua se calentó, la morena regresó con una vasija llena de agua, una toalla celeste y dos cajas pequeñas de medicinas.

Tomó la pequeña toalla, la introdujo en la vasija y luego la escurrió. Con cuidado la colocó sobre la frente de Kisuke esperando que con eso la fiebre bajara. Luego de esto se puso a leer lo que ponía cada medicina para ver cuál era la mejor para él. Las dos eran buenas, pero lo que las diferenciaba era que en una tenía que esperar a que este comiera y la otra no; no tenía mucho tiempo así que la elección era obvia. Cuando fue a abrir la caja, esta se encontraba vacía… mierda… miró al reloj y ya faltaban quince minutos ¿Le alcanzaría el tiempo?... Rangiku siempre es de las que llega tarde así que eso le daría ventaja.

Volteó la toalla para el otro lado y se la volvió a colocar en la frente ahora con un nuevo pasamiento "mortificador"… ¿Qué clase de comida puede hacer una persona que no sabe cocinar para dársela a un enfermo? Suspiró desalentada.

Se dirigió a la cocina y solo tomó en cuenta todo lo que ELLA sabía cocinar. Al final sus opciones fueron: un emparedado de queso y jamón, una sopa instantánea y puré…

Por primera vez Yoruichi Shihouin se sintió inútil.

La mujer tomó la sopa instantánea y leyó sus instrucciones.

-Bien… Primero que todo, dice que se calienta el agua por quince minutos… Eso sí lo sé hacer- tomó otra olla más pequeña con agua y la puso a calentar –luego dice que… Se le agrega el contenido del sobre al agua caliente… ¡Vaya! ¡Si esto no está tan difícil!- dijo animadamente mientras abría el sobre y vertía los fideos en forma de letras (sí, era una sopa de letras :3) al agua –esto me está gustando, a ver ¿Por dónde iba?... Sobre el agua caliente, sí, eso ya lo leí… después de haber pasado los quince minutos…- Yoruichi se quedó en seco, poco a poco se le fue formando una vena en la sien -¡ODIO COCINAR!- y estrelló la caja contra la pared –malditas instrucciones... Luego hay que esperar diez minutos más- nuevamente miró al reloj, ya era la hora determinada y a penas la comida se estaba haciendo. Con un poco de suerte, Rangiku y las demás llegarían media hora después y podría irse al centro comercial sin problemas.

Regresó a donde estaba el enfermo y nuevamente le volvió a colocar el termómetro cuando de pronto escuchó sonar el timbre… mierda… Después de haber llegado tarde TODA su vida, HOY exactamente Rangiku se decide en llegar temprano.

De mala gana fue a abrirle la puerta a las shinigamis, aún sin saber si debía quedarse cuidando todo un día a Kisuke o ir a pasar un gran día en el centro comercial libre de preocupaciones. La respuesta estaba clara, solo bastaba con dejarle una nota a Kisuke sobre lo que tenía que hacer y ¡Listo! ¡A pasar un gran día malgastando el dinero en cosas materiales!

-¡Hola Yoruichi-san! ¿Estás lista?- Matsumoto preguntó animadamente una vez que la morena abrió la puerta.

-ehhh… sí, espérenme un minuto, tengo que ir a buscar mis zapatos-

Yoruichi se dirigía a buscar sus zapatos y cartera, no sin antes pasar frente a la habitación de Kisuke para ver como se encontraba. Esta, al entrar, se acercó al cuerpo dormido de este y trató de despertarlo para avisarle que se tenía que ir.

-Kisuke, Kisuke… ¡Kisuke despierta!-

-¿Eh?- casi milagrosamente, Kisuke abrió los ojos lentamente y casi de inmediato observó el rostro preocupado de Yoruichi. ¿Acaso existía otra mejor forma para despertar? Se preguntó a sí mismo.

-Ya era hora de que te levantaras- exclamó algo molesta –estaba por creer que habías caído en coma o algo así- Kisuke no pudo evitar reír ante su comentario, aunque a esta no le causó mucha gracia.

-lo siento- se disculpó con una ligera sonrisa, de alguna manera estaba feliz de que su "amiga" hubiera estado a su lado. Últimamente la había sentido muy distante a él (empezando por el incidente hormonal que tuvo la semana pasada) –creo que exageré con mi dosis de pastillas-

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó sarcásticamente –como sea, Rangiku y las demás vinieron a buscarme para ir al centro comercial. Así que te quedas solo por un par de horas-

La mirada del ex shinigami se entristeció un poco, demasiada había sido la ilusión de que Yoruichi se quedara a cuidar de él cuando bien podía ir de compras a malgastar dinero en cosas realmente innecesarias (desde su punto de vista).

-no te preocupes por mí- Kisuke con un poco de esfuerzo trató de ponerse de pie debido al mareo que las medicinas le había causado –esto solo es un pequeño resfriado- pero al intentarlo, sus pies lo traicionaron y ocurrió algo inesperado.

Al ver que sus pies se enredaron solos, este cayó, pero debido a la poca distancia que había entre Kisuke y Yoruichi, la cara del rubio aterrizó en los pechos de esta (N.A: algo que nunca puede faltar en un fic ;D (?)). Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos, en especial el pobre ex capitán, que por cierto estaba más rojo que el cabello de Renji, de repente todos sus malestares se habían esfumado y los había reemplazado un sentimiento abismal de vergüenza. En cambio, Yoruichi se encontraba tranquila, estaba consciente del mareo de su amigo y la verdad es que le daba igual, de alguna manera se sentía aliviada de que hubiera caído ahí en vez haberlo hecho en el suelo.

-¡Hey! ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la mujer al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba -¿Kisuke?- esta lo levanto por los hombros, pero su preocupación aumentó cal ver a un Kisuke totalmente rojo, con los ojos desorbitados y balbuceando palabras que alguna vez tuvieron sentido, desde el punto de vista de Yoruichi, la fiebre de este había aumentado y lo había dejado peor de lo que estaba.

Esta lo volvió a recostar en su futon ya que él no reaccionaba y fue a donde Rangiku y las demás chicas.

-Te has demorado mucho- exclamó Unohana al verla salir de la tienda.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó Nanao al ver la ligera expresión preocupada que la morena cargaba en el rostro.

-Algo así- murmuró –esto… No voy a poder ir hoy con ustedes, Kisuke se enfermó y como no hay nadie en la tienda me ha tocado atenderlo hoy-

Todas las chicas la miraron con una sonrisa sospechosa. Casi todo el mundo creía que aquellos dos tenían una especie de relación en secreto y esto lo confirmaba.

-claaaro- dijo Rangiku de forma sarcástica –no te preocupes, te dejaremos disfrutar tu día a solas con Urahara-san-

-¿Eh?- Yoruichi se quedó en seco.

-Nos vemos luego Yoruichi-san- se despidió Unohana en representación de todas las chicas –diviértete jugando al doctor con Urahara-san- esto último lo dijo con un tono sospechoso.

-no, esperen, no es lo que creen- pero antes de que la morena hubiera podido dar alguna explicación, ya las chicas se había alejando mientras sacaban conclusiones DEMASIADO apresuradas entre ellas.

Yoruichi suspiró. No quería ni saber las locuras que iban a publicar n la sección de "Chismes" del periódico de la SS. Nuevamente se dirigió a la habitación del ex shinigami a ver si ya se había recuperado de su extraño colapso, pero cuando estaba en la puerta escuchó a Kisuke diciéndose a sí mismo algo como _"Atrás pensamientos impuros, atrás pensamientos impuros, atrás pensamientos impuros"_. Yoruichi esbozó una sonrisa felina, al parecer su "colapso" no había sido causado por simple enfermedad; algo que siempre le había gustado de Kisuke era su inocencia ante estos temas. Pero no era momento para pensar en eso, si no hacía algo con la fiebre de su "amigo", ya no tendría a quien molestar de esa manera.

-Kisuke ¿Ya estás mejor?- este, al oír la voz de su compañera, enrojeció de una vez.

-e-eh… S-Si, creo que la medicina me causó efectos secundarios-

-sí, ya veo- dijo la morena tratando de no reírse.

-¿No estás haciendo esperar a Matsumoto-san y a las demás?-

-pues…Recordé que había dejado la sopa cocinándose, y… n-no iba a dejar que tú tocaras una de mis primeras comidas- dijo Yoruichi con el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Estaba ligeramente sonrojada, no le gustaba admitir que se preocupaba por él y menos que había dejado a un lado su día perfecto solo para cuidarlo.

-¡¿Tú cocinaste?!- exclamó sorprendido –Y pensaba que el enfermo era yo- pero justo antes de que terminara, Yoruichi le lanzó algo parecido a un zapato en la cara -¡COMPADECTE DE MÍ POR LO MENOS HOY!-

-¡Entonces deja de molestarme!- y se fue a ver como estaba querida sopa. Kisuke solo la observó cómo se iba con una gran sonrisa.

_-"¿Yoruichi-san cocinando?... ¿Yoruichi-san cocinando por MÍ?"_- el rubio se recostó en su futon, estaba extrañamente contento _–"¿Acaso este día no podía ser mejor?"-_

Kisuke se levantó rápidamente ignorando sus mareos, tanta era la curiosidad por ver la primera comida preparada por su "amiga" para él que se le olvidaron todos sus malestares. Con un poco de dificultad caminó hacia la cocina y la observó por varios minutos.

Era tan hermosa y perfecta, pensó, pero un sentimiento amargo lo invadió al recordarse nuevamente que solo eran amigos y ya, no había más nada que eso entre ellos (N.A: ¡Friendzone! :D). Alguien tan activa y alegre como Yoruichi jamás se fijaría en un simple científico reservado como el que era él. O por lo menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

-¿Acaso también viniste a burlarte de mi comida?- sin que este se diera cuenta por andar absorto en sus pensamientos, Yoruichi estaba frente a él con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¡No! ¡Nada de eso Yoruichi-san!... Solo quería ver si estabas bien- a Yoruichi se le formó una vena en la sien.

-TÚ eres el enfermo, TÚ eres el que debe ver si está bien, así que siéntate en una silla y toma TÚ sopa- la mujer tiró el plato contra la mesa haciendo que salpicaran algunas gotas de sopa instantánea.

-Ya voy, ya voy- Kisuke se sentó con bastante calma en una de las sillas. Tomó una cuchara y como un acto de valentía decidió probar la primera sopa preparada por Yoruichi Shihouin. Esta solo lo observaba con una gran inquietud, principalmente porque existía una gran posibilidad de que se envenenara con algún ingrediente extraño.

Tomó el primer bocado.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó ansiosa. Pero al ver que el rostro de Kisuke palideció abruptamente, esta suspiró y se volteó a ver su ya no tan perfecta obra culinaria –soy un asco cocinando- murmuró desilusionada sin saber que Kisuke la había escuchado.

-No te sientas mal Yoruichi-san- dijo con la intensión de consolarla –para ser una de tus primeras comidas, no está nada mal, por lo menos esta vez no confundiste la sal con el azúcar- Yoruichi no pudo evitar reír ante su comentario. Con sus bromas y estupideces, el siempre conseguía animarla de alguna manera.

-Voy a cambiarme, al menos trata de tomarte la mitad-

Ya con ropa más cómoda, Yoruichi regresó a la cocina para ver si Kisuke seguía ahí. Pero en su lugar solo había una silla vacía y un plato verde completamente vacío; por alguna razón se sentía feliz de que a pesar de su horrible sabor, este se la hubiera tomado toda. Seguido de esto, se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo y lo encontró recostado en su futon con la vista perdida en el infinito y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me sorprende que no estés en el baño después de haberte comido toda la sopa- Yoruichi exclamó con una diminuta sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

-te digo que no estaba tan mala- Kisuke se le quedó viendo sin poder evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara. De manera inesperada, Yoruichi colocó su mano en la frente de este logrando que sintiera un ligero nerviosismo, pero supo disimularlo bien.

-por lo menos tu fiebre ha bajado… Tómate dos pastillas de esto- le enseñó la caja de medicinas que había encontrado antes –creo que con esto ya no te sentirás tan mal-

-Yoruichi-san ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo mientras se incorporaba de su futon para así quedar frente a ella, esta asintió un poco confundida -¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí?-

Un silencio envolvió la habitación. Yoruichi maldijo a Kisuke por las incontables veces que la ponía en esa clase de situaciones ¿Qué le costaba quedarse callado? La mujer suspiró, ya no podía hacer nada más que contarle.

-Anoche escuché la conversación que tuviste con Ichigo y Rukia… Y, pues, creo que tenían razón con eso de que no te agradecía por todas las cosas que hacías por mí- Kisuke se sorprendió un poco por su declaración –Y como me sentía un poco culpable, decidí que la mejor manera para sentirme bien conmigo misma era ayu…- antes de que pudiera continuar, el ex shinigami colocó su mano sobre la de la mujer haciendo que esta se sorprendiera un poco.

-debes entender que lo que hago por ti es solo porque quiero. No quiero un gracias o alguna buena acción de parte tuya. Al ayudarme a escapar de la Sociedad de Almas abandonaste la vida perfecta que tenías, solo por mí; si cumplo todos tus caprichos o si soporto tu carácter es porque estoy eternamente agradecido contigo… Además de que me gusta verte feliz- esto último lo dijo con un tono animado.

Yoruichi se le quedo viendo a los ojos tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no demostrar su nerviosismo (para sus suerte, siempre había sido buena disimulando), la mano de Kisuke aún seguía sobre la suya y a pesar de su alta temperatura causada por la fiebre, no le molestaba en absoluto, al contrario, le agradaba esa sensación. Pero ya era hora de romper otro de sus silencios incómodos.

-tómate las pastillas antes de que pase el efecto de la comida- esta lo empujó para que se volviera a acostar. Kisuke solo rió volviéndose a sentar para cumplir su mandato.

-Sí señora- bromeó para calmar el momento. Yoruichi le ofreció un vaso de agua y este gustoso se tomó la medicina para después volverse a acostar. Una vez que la pastilla entró a su sistema digestivo, Kisuke sintió que el sueño nuevamente lo invadía y no pudo evitar bostezar.

-vaya, esa pastilla tiene un efecto veloz- exclamó Yoruichi. Esta tomó una de las tollas húmedas que había puesto al lado de su futon y la colocó en la frente del rubio. La última imagen que tuvo antes de cerrar sus ojos fue la de una hermosa Yoruichi atendiéndolo en su enfermedad.

Kisuke despertó de su profundo sueño después de tantas horas, aunque por lo menos ya se sentía totalmente recuperado. Se pudo percatar que ya había atardecido y se molestó un poco porque había desperdiciado todo un día de ventas y experimentos. Luego observó que una docena de pañuelos estaban regados en el piso junto con una vasija verde ya casi sin agua y de una vez recordó el maravilloso día que había pasado con Yoruichi.

Con entusiasmo salió de la habitación dispuesto a buscarla. La televisión estaba encendida, así que supuso que se encontraba en la sala y fue directo hacia ese lugar. Kisuke rió al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba su amiga.

Yoruichi se había quedado dormida en el sofá con el termómetro y unos pañuelos en la mano.

Inmediatamente fue hacia donde estaba ella, con cuidado la levantó del sofá para después cargarla al estilo novia y llevara a su habitación. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, se había quedado todo el día cuidándolo hasta llegar a su punto máximo de cansancio. Una vez que llegó a la habitación de la mujer, este la postró sobre su futon con delicadeza y se quedó observándola por varios segundos.

-no he conocido a mujer más perfecta que tú- la besó en la frente y se fue.

**Sinceramente, lo único que me gustó de este capítulo fue la última parte, pero bueeeeno, que se puede hacer? La cosa es salir del paso para que no pensaran que había muerto o había dejado de actualizar :B… Como había dicho antes, no me salió ni tan romántico ni tampoco tan humorístico porque no ando de un humor muy bonito e.e ¡Pero hice lo que pude! :'D (?) Trataré de hacer magia para que el otro capítulo no tarde tanto, ya tengo algunas ideas, así que por mientras coman pan (?). Por cierto, gracias por las ideas que me dieron en los comentarios y en lo que irá transcurriendo del fic intentaré ponerlas en los capítulos que siguen. Y perdonen las faltas ortográficas que Word no pudo corregir y también perdonen a mi teclado que ya casi que ni sirve ._.**

**Y gracias a los reviews que me dejaron a Yoruichi versión gato no le han salido tantas pulgas (?) Así que por la salud de este pequeño gato negro ¡Sigan dejando sus bonitos comentarios! :D **


	5. ¿Te has enamorado?

**¡Holaaaa genteee! :D Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de mi lindo y precioso (?) fic. Si no me equivoco ya es el quinto capítulo (Sí, mi actualización es súper lenta ¬¬) Este capítulo me gustó mucho mas que los otros, creo que fue porque por fin se pusieron algo románticos (digo yo xD) Como sea, esta es la continuación del capítulo anterior así que si no lo han leído… Léanlo ¬¬ y en finnn, aquí está el capítulo :D**

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, este fic fue hecho por simples motivos de diversión y de aburrimiento; y escribo esto para que no me demanden ._.U**

**Flashback**

_Inmediatamente fue hacia donde estaba ella, con cuidado la levantó del sofá para después cargarla al estilo novia y llevara a su habitación. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, se había quedado todo el día cuidándolo hasta llegar a su punto máximo de cansancio. Una vez que llegó a la habitación de la mujer, este la postró sobre su futon con delicadeza y se quedó observándola por varios segundos._

_-no he conocido a mujer más perfecta que tú- la besó en la frente y se fue._

**Fin del Flashback**

La mayoría de las personas siempre tienen un lugar específico para despejar su mente, o para simplemente relajarse. Por alguna razón, para Kisuke Urahara era el tejado de su tienda. Una vista perfecta en donde podía admirar las innumerables formas que cada nube poseía en el día, y en la noche, poder observar el espectacular brillo que le ofrecía la luna acompañada por las estrellas; por más caluroso que fuera el día, la brisa soplaba con su típica tranquilidad; por más húmeda que fuera la noche, siempre se podía observar a la luna tratando de asomarse. Un lugar mágico, era algo que siempre se repetía cada vez que estaba ahí.

Pero esta vez, el científico shinigami no estaba ahí para acomodar sus pensamientos o tomar un descanso de todo. Esta vez, quería pensar. Quería pensar en _ella_, quería pensar en el maravilloso día que había tenido, quería pensar en su hermoso rostro dormido, quería pensar en sus cálidas manos tocando su frente, quería pensar en Yoruichi Shihouin, la primera persona que le había permitido saber qué es _enamorarse._

Suspiró. No tenía idea de cómo, ni cuando, simplemente pasó. Tal vez fue su penetrante mirada o su cuerpo digno de los dioses, o quizás fueron sus mismos caprichos y actitud cortante, lo único que sabía era que amaba a esa mujer; probablemente se había enamorado desde antes que ocurriera el incidente con Aizen, pero este día le abrió los ojos y se pudo percatar de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. Nuevamente suspiró, pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa.

-Pareces un idiota con esa cara- su voz. Una especie de hormigueo recorrió el cuerpo de Kisuke al haberla escuchado, pero prefirió guardarse la emoción para sí mismo.

-¿No era que estabas dormida?- solo la miró, estaba recostado en el tejado con sus brazos sirviendo de almohada para su cabeza, se sentía tan cómodo así que solo decidió voltear la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- Apoyó una de sus manos en su cadera y sonrió socarronamente -¿Acaso crees que la Diosa de la Velocidad se cansaría con algo tan ridículo como cuidar a un idiota que no supo resguardarse de la lluvia?- esto último hizo sacar una ligera carcajada proveniente de su amigo.

-No seas tan mala conmigo-

En vez de decir algo, la morena solo le dedicó una sonrisa; esas sonrisas que lo volvían loco. Caminó hacia donde estaba Kisuke y lentamente se recostó cerca de donde estaba él optando por la misma posición que el científico tenía. Ambos se quedaron viendo el hermoso cielo estrellado sin decir ni una sola palabra por varios minutos. Querían disfrutar la compañía del uno y del otro, solo eso.

-Así que este es el lugar en dónde te escondes para no hacer tus trabajos- Yoruichi fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-Creo que me descubriste- aceptó con una torpe sonrisa -¡Pero no se lo digas a Tessai! Es capaz de destruir el tejado para qué deje de vaguear- la morena soltó una carcajada que fue capaz de eliminar por completo la tranquilidad del lugar.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- dijo entre risas –Por cierto… No he visto a Tessai-san ni a los dos niños en todo el día ¿Sabes donde están?-

-Se fueron muy temprano de pesca, probablemente regresen en la madrugada- no la quiso mirar directamente a la cara, sabía que si se encontraba con esos ojos le constaría hablar mucho más.

-¿Pesca?... Me pregunto por qué no me invitaron…-

-Probablemente porque no querían que te comieras todos los pescados del lugar- bromeó.

-Cierra la boca- Yoruichi trató de parecer molesta, pero su sonrisa no le permitió así que decidió darle un codazo –De seguro no querían competencia, con un gato como yo no hubieran tenido oportunidad-

-Tan modesta como siempre- murmuró haciendo que la mujer lo mirara mal –Un momento… ¿Tú comes pescado crudo?- interrogó un poco extrañado.

-Por supuesto- le respondió como si fuera algo totalmente normal.

-¿¡EHHH?! ¿¡Cómo es que no te has enfermado?!-

-No seas idiota Kisuke, si lo limpias y lo preparas bien es igual a comer sushi, con un poco de práctica es realmente fácil-

-Osea que has preparado sushi- Kisuke estaba un poco impresionado, siempre pensó que su amiga no sabía cocinar absolutamente nada. Yoruichi solo encogió un poco los hombros -¿Por qué nunca lo has preparado?-

-nunca tienes los ingredientes necesarios- dijo un poco avergonzada –además, nunca me has pedido que cocine algo-

-Porque nunca se te dio bien la cocina- lo morena lo miró mal -¡Tengo una idea! ¡El lunes iremos de compras y cocinarás sushi!-

-Como quieras- dijo nuevamente entre risas.

Y así la joven pareja de amigos se quedaron horas y horas hablando de temas triviales, pero que a la vez fortalecían sus lazos de amistad que se habían deteriorado con el tiempo.

-Eres un imbécil- la morena exclamó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡No puedes soportar ni medio minuto sin insultarme!- este también estaba sonriendo. Conversar con Yoruichi de esa manera había hecho que se olvidara del mundo que los rodeaba. Solo había un mundo para él en esos momentos. Y tal vez el mundo más hermoso que había conocido

-Bien, bien, lo acepto, soy una agresiva- esto último hizo que los dos se rieran a carcajadas. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del ambiente -¿Qué hora es?- Kisuke miró el reloj y se asombró un poco por haber estado tanto tiempo hablando.

- 2:14 de la madrugada- exclamó con tranquilidad siendo seguido por otro incómodo silencio que se prolongó más de lo normal.

Nuevamente se quedaron admirando el hermoso cielo con sus brillantes estrellas y su acogedora, pero bellísima lunar.

-Kisuke…- la morena lo llamó. Kisuke volteó la vista hacia donde estaba ella -¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?-

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos ¿Ella preguntando esa clase de cosas? ¿¡Ella preguntándole esa clase de cosas a ÉL?!... Los nervios se apoderaron de él a una velocidad incomparable ¿Qué le iba a responder? Si le decía que no, evitaría esa charla incómoda, pero no podría descubrir las intenciones detrás de esa pregunta. Y si le respondía que sí, estaba seguro de que no dudaría en preguntarle de quién ¡No le podía decir que estaba enamorado de ella! Por lo menos hoy no. No era el momento adecuado.

-P-Pues creo que sí- aceptó algo dudoso, si no hubiera sido porque estaba oscuro, Yoruichi hubiera notado su leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendida –nunca pensé que alguien como TÚ sería capaz de enamorarse-

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo también tengo sentimientos ¬¬U- comentó algo herido por su comentario. Yoruichi se rió.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar después de eso. Aunque algo le decía a Kisuke que Yoruichi no tardaría en preguntarle quién era la chica, y él, siendo posiblemente el genio más inteligente que haya existido en toda la sociedad de almas, seguía sin encontrarle una solución para evadir esa pregunta. Tampoco quería mentirle, después de todo era su mejor amiga y de una vez se daría cuenta de que no le estaba diciendo la verdad ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?- Aquí viene. Kisuke se repetía esas palabras en el cerebro como si estuviera esperando el momento de su condena -¿Cómo uno sabe que está enamorado?-

Kisuke no pudo evitar girarse hacia donde estaba ella debido a la sorpresa. Nunca pensó que sería capaz de preguntar eso. Se aclaró la garganta, por lo menos eso sí podía responderlo. O por lo menos era lo que creía.

-No sé cómo decirte…- hizo una pausa –es un sentimiento extraño, nunca dejas de pensar en esa persona…- sus ojos empezaron a brillar con cada frase que decía. Estaba frente a frente de Yoruichi, tan solo la miraba y las palabras empezaban a salir por sí solas –sus defectos se convierten en pequeñas piezas que complementan la perfección de ella, haces todo por verla feliz, sientes cómo tu corazón se detiene cada vez que rozas su piel, incluso sientes que la necesitas en todo momento…- sus ojos lo envolvían, había perdido la noción del tiempo; estar tan cerca de esas preciosas perlas que conformaban sus ojos, esos carnosos labios que no dudaría en besar si el momento se le presentara, sentir el olor de su brillante y alborotado cabello hacía que todos sus sentidos se contentaran en ella –y ves a esa persona como la mujer más perfecta del mundo- Kisuke cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y se sonrojó considerablemente. Nunca había sido tan sincero con sus sentimientos, mucho menos con sentimientos tan poderosos como el amor –A-Aunque en tu caso sería el hombre más perfecto del mundo- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza para evitar el momento incómodo.

-¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que TÚ me darías una explicación de ese tipo- Yoruichi tampoco había estado prestando atención en su entorno, estaba absorta en sus palabras y en el brillo de sus ojos. Nunca lo había visto así, era como si soñara despierto.

-Se hace lo que se puede- encogió los hombros con una tímida sonrisa.

Por un instante una molesta pregunta asaltó su mente ¿Ella estaría enamorada? Y si lo estaba ¿De quién? ¿Sería él? Yoruichi no pasa mucho tiempo con otros hombres, por lo menos hasta donde él tiene entendido, pero ¿Sería posible que ella se enamorara de alguien tan patético y tan diferente a ella? Sabía que si no le preguntaba tendría esa molesta duda rondando por su cabeza para siempre (o hasta el momento en que le confesara sus sentimientos).

-¿Y tú?- llamó su atención -¿Tú alguna vez te has enamorado?- la morena le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa que puso su mente en blanco. Poco a poco se fue acercando a su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

-No te voy a decir- murmuró ahora con una sonrisa traviesa. Seguido de esto se recostó en su MUY BIEN constituido pecho. Esto último hizo que Yoruichi se riera para sus adentro –Buenas noches Kisuke- Y se quedó dormida.

Si no murió a causa de un paro cardiaco fue gracias a la suerte. El cuerpo de Kisuke estaba ardiendo y estaba completamente seguro de que su rostro estaba en su totalidad rojo; sentía que temblaba, por poco se olvidaba de respirar y el hormigueo que había presenciado al verla llegar se volvió aún más intenso que antes. Pasó varios minutos en shock, de eso estaba seguro, pero después de que pudo despertar de ese transe le dedicó una sonrisa que solo Yoruichi sabía sacarle.

-Descansa Yoruichi-san- acarició su cabello con delicadeza y rodeó su cintura con su brazo para acercarla a él.

Esta vez, la hermosura del cielo estrellado se había quedado corto en comparación con la belleza perfecta que tenía a su lado.

**¡AGSDADGAEKLDKAUEDJAJADHA! Tan lindo mi Urahara *-*… Ejem… Espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan entretenido por un rato xD… Perdonen los errores que Word no pudo corregir :DU y como siempre digo al final de cada capítulo de mis fic, no tengo idea de cuándo actualizaré así que esperen y coman pan :'D.**

**Y por cierto, por cada review que no dejan, a Urahara se le pierde otro sombrero. Tengan piedad del pobre :c (?)**


End file.
